$\dfrac{7}{5} + \dfrac{7}{12} = {?}$
$ = {\dfrac{7 \times 12}{5 \times 12}} + {\dfrac{7 \times 5}{12 \times 5}} $ $ = {\dfrac{84}{60}} + {\dfrac{35}{60}} $ $ = \dfrac{{84} + {35}}{60} $ $ = \dfrac{119}{60}$